This invention relates generally to electro-photographic printers that use toner to transfer an image to a medium.
In conventional electrophotographic printing, toner is transferred from a developer roll to a photoconductive surface and eventually to a medium. In order to obtain a good transfer of the image, it is desirable that the toner on a developer roll be applied very evenly. Even application of toner may be facilitated by using a doctor blade that controls the thickness of the toner on the developer roll. As the developer roll rotates, the doctor blade doctors the toner applied thereto and provides a relatively uniform toner coating.
Since the application of the uniform toner coating may be critical to the performance of the printer, there is a continuing need for better doctor blade designs.